New Beginning
by GabrielLecter
Summary: The Avengers are finally situated in The Avengers Tower when the new Director Coulson returns bringing with him a new recruit. Who is he?
1. Chapter 1

Hello, thank you for taking the time to read this. I am new user of the website, but a long time reader. I would like to know your reaction to this 1st chapter and whether or not you want me to continue. English is not my first language and I do not have a beta reader so any notices of mistakes will be highly appreciated. Hope you enjoy it.

NEW BEGINNING

The former 'Stark' now 'Avengers' Tower was always a busy place. Even at night. Always full of people: Stark Industries employees, some S.H.I.E.L.D. agents (not many though, after the whole HYDRA thing), and of course The Avengers themselves, who now reside in the Tower, hence the name.

The mighty heroes would rarely be seen on the lower floors of the Tower. The top floors were highly secure and reserved for their living quarters, entertainment areas, training rooms and, of course, the labs. These were frequently occupied by Stark himself, and his new science buddy, Doctor Bruce Banner a.k.a. The Hulk.

After the fall of S.H.I.E.L.D., Tony Stark felt that The Avengers needed a permanent place to stay, where they could live and spend their days in peace… 'No annoying fan-girls and what-not.' And so, the Tower was adjusted and renovated to suit the new purpose. As far as trust was concerned, Stark Industries is more trustworthy than any facility S.H.I.E.L.D. could ever build. Being run by Pepper Potts and overlooked by Stark, no one complained and accepted the gracious offer immediately. Within a week all the Avengers could be assembled in a moments time should the need arise.

While S.H.I.E.L.D. is no longer HYDRA it is very difficult for the agency to reinstate itself and earn the trust of the nations, especially the United Nations. If there is one person who can do it, it is the one who is leading S.H.I.E.L.D. at the moment: the not-so-dead-after-all Agent Coulson. Oops, sorry, it's Director Coulson.

You can imagine everyone's surprise when the man waltzed into the newly Christened 'Avengers' Tower and announced that he was the new Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. to the whole gang (team).

Confusion and anger (though Banner managed to keep a lid on it, phew, close one) were the two emotions that were felt by every member of the team, especially Thor, who considered Coulson a valued friend and ally. The Asgardian had just recently returned to Midgard after what happened in Greenwich and whatever the hell happened in Asgard.

They were all gathered in the penthouse living room, some sitting, some standing. Tony, being the man that he is, was the first one to break the silence while patting Coulson on the back.

'So, I guess now your first name is Director, huh buddy?'

The little quick earned a few smiles and confused looks.

'I'm not entirely sure what to say to that, Stark, but I am a few episodes behind on Supernanny and I happen to have a taser with me. Care to join me?'

The confused looks were now shared amongst the super friends.

'I suppose it is a little late in the evening to ask for a full story on what happened, sir, but I would appreciate it if you would share it some other time?' From the armchair near the sofa, Captain America, the epitome of politeness finally broke the second awkward silence of the evening.

'What are you on about? Let's bring out the Champagne and celebrate!'

'Stark, while I appreciate the attempt at a welcome back party, Steve's right, it's late. Why don't you all rest and we'll talk, say, tomorrow?'

'Are you sending us to bed, Director?'

'Yes, I am, Stark.' Both men now shared grins.

Romanoff and Barton, who had been quietly sharing a sofa with Banner, both stood up and approached Coulson.

Hawkeye, wearing his signature as always, was the first of the duo to speak.

'Welcome back, BOSS.'

'Next time you falsely die, how about telling us as well, you know we love the fun.' The Black Widow, now had a grin, joining her other team mates.

'I promise, good night everyone.'

Bruce also stood up to wish the new director farewell. Coulson was on his way, when he turned around.

'Oh and guys, before I forget… There will be a new team member joining us tomorrow. If you want to come up with an initiation of any kind, you have until 4 p.m.'

This pulled everyone's attention back to Coulson. Rogers spoke up.

'A new member? Sir, are you sure about this? I mean, it took us a while just to become civil towards each other, and we are still learning to be a team. Introducing a new person at this time could just break apart whatever foundation for being a team we have…'

'I understand, Captain, but timing is the exact reason why I am doing this now. A new crisis could arise at any time and we have to be ready. We need to use this time to prepare ourselves. Who's to say that whoever or whatever gave Loki the sceptre isn't going to come here looking for revenge for the army they lost? I'd rather handle one problem at a time and God knows we need this guy on our side…'

Natasha's eyes narrowed.

'Is he human, sir?'

'I'm afraid that's classified.' And with a final smile Director Coulson entered the elevator and pressed the garage button.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning the Avengers spent most of their time discussing the possibilities concerning their new team mate. It was quite hard considering they didn't even have a name to go with. Nothing.

'I have a bad feeling about this.' Captain America had a look of concern on his face. He had spent most of the previous night thinking of possible scenarios where they all end up dying because they had trusted a stranger. True, not so long ago he would have had no problem with having faith in people. Faith is what he stood for, wasn't it? But now, after so many bad people had hid under the pretence of S.H.I.E.L.D. and committed crimes falsely in the name of justice… These kinds of thoughts were the reason those bags under his eyes had appeared.

'Hmmm. Well, if we don't like him, I can always throw him out of MY Tower and we can stop talking to him. You know, like kids do. I would say like when we were young or like 20 to 30 years ago but that doesn't apply to two people here.' Small wrinkles appeared at the edges of Tony's eyes.

They were once again in one of the living rooms enjoying the piece and quite before Coulson would arrive with the 'new guy', and all hell might break loose.

'Ignoring the age comment, Tony's right, sort of. If we take a vote against having a new member, what is Coulson going to do? He can't force us to trust someone because he says so. Plus, I don't think he'd risk making me angry.'

That earned a very quiet giggle from Natasha, safe to say it was a very 'Black Widow' kind of giggle. Clint also chipped in.

'Bruce has a point. I've known Coulson longer than any of you and I can tell you he is nothing if not a reasonable guy. He's definitely not an evil overlord type. I say we just meet him, see how it goes. Take it nice and easy. Remember what Coulson said, why we are doing this now- because we have the time.' Almost everyone nodded at that but everyone agreed. The tension in the room decreased somewhat.

Happy with the conclusion to the discussion Tony spoke up.

'Alright, finally that's done. Now, who wants a drink.' While talking he started walking towards the bar.

'I could go for a cup of coffee. Thanks Tony.' Steve said, reaching for the newspaper on the coffee table.

Tony swiftly turned around wide eyed.

'What?! I didn't know you were a caffeine addict, Captain! Well, you have certainly changed my whole opinion of you.'

Thor seemed confused by this, while the Captain just sent a short lived glare in the general direction of one Tony Stark.

'I do not understand. Does the so called coffee drink contain addictive substances?'

Tony rolled his eyes for what felt like the hundredth time just today. Bruce stood up from his seat on the couch and put down the magazine he was reading.

'Just go make the coffee or whatever, Tony. I'll talk to Thor.' With a gentle smile he started walking towards Thor, who was sitting in an armchair further away from the couch. Tony just shook his head and went to order Jarvis to make some coffee and to pour himself a glass of scotch. Coffee just wouldn't do it for him today.

They spent some time in confortable silence or lightly chatting. Natasha and Clint recalled some of their more interesting missions. Thor reminisced about the many battles he had taken part in and Tony spoke to Bruce about their newest projects.

Over the time they had all become quite inseparable. They had their arguments, of course, with the ego of the genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist, another one of a prince from a city apparently made of gold and two assassins who had seen their fair share of hardships in their lives. Bruce seemed to be the ambassador of peace within the group, always finding a compromise or just threatening to 'get angry'. That aside, seeing each other every single day brought them closer together. Each day they would all sit down to eat dinner and discuss any and all interesting events. Now they were friends. Friends who trusted each other. But that wouldn't always be enough to win.

After the Battle of New York and their separation they had 'reassembled' but it wasn't because of a threat. There was no common enemy to unite them. For now. They knew that a day would come when would be needed to fight together. Training had become essential. Training together was a must. They needed coordination. And so they achieved it, in time of course. A dynamic. Knowing more or less what each of them would do in different situations. But an equation is only considered to be solved when all of the variables are known. Adding a new person who would have his own perception on situations… That was adding another variable. They would need time to figure him out. Get to know him and analyse his reactions and he would have to do the same with them. And so they will.

4 p.m. rolled around pretty quickly and no one noticed until Jarvis' voice interrupted them.

'Sir, Director Coulson and the new recruit are in the elevator on their way up.'

'Thanks Jarv.'

Natasha let out a sigh.

'Let's see why Coulson thinks we need this guy so much.'

*Ding*

The doors opened and Director Coulson stepped out followed by a tall man in his 30's. He had short black hair, was slim built and dressed in a tailored suit. He was carrying a suitcase and had his Avengers Tower visitor card around his neck. His stance was somehow familiar to Clint but he couldn't place it.

'Good evening team. This is the man I'm sure you've been dying to meet. Miles Knight, meet the mightiest heroes of our planet.'

'It is a pleasure to meet all of you. I have heard so many _gr__eat things_.'

Tony laughed…a full out loud laugh.

'A British accent? Ok then, go to that corner and talk to Thor, I'm sure you two have a lot to talk about.' Still laughing, Tony walked over to the man he was addressing and shook his hand.

'So you're what? A transfer from England, MI6 maybe, eh? Hey, do you say your name like…Knight…Miles Knight.' He did the best attempt he could at a Bondish British accent.

'Alright Tony, I think that's enough.' Coulson stepped in when Knight began to look like he was about to throttle Tony and then throw him out the window of who knows which floor they were on.

'Sorry, sorry. Just joking around, trying to lighten to mood, you know?' With a light slap over Knight's upper arm, he walked away.

'Right, you all have a lot of getting to know to do so I'll be off. I know I said I'd stay and talk but something's come up.'

'Huh, as soon as someone gets a promotion, they cannot be trusted anymore.'

'Stark…'

Tony didn't answer but instead he raised his almost empty glass of whisky at Coulson and then took a sip.

'We'll talk some other time.' Turning to Knight. 'Mister Knight, I'm sure they'll answer any questions you may have and I hope you do the same for them.'

Coulson shook the man's hand and gave him a look that said 'don't screw up'. Knight smiled at that and walked the Director to the elevator.

When Knight came back he went straight to the suitcase and pulled out 5 files. They were passed around the room.

'Before you start asking questions I suggest you read S.H.I.E.L.D.'s official file on me.'

**Profile HJDHSN-152489**

**Clearance level: 10**

**Title: Agent/Specialist**

**Full name: Miles Leiotus Oliver Knight**

**Code name(s): None**

**Date of Birth: Classified**

**Place of Birth: Classified**

**Sex: Male**

**Commanding Officer: Director Phil Coulson**

**Team affiliations: Avengers Initiative**

**Description of appearance:**

**Ethnicity: Caucasian**

**Hair colour: Black**

**Eye colour: Green**

**Height: 1.84m**

**Weight: N/A**

**Abilities: Genius level intellect, high agility, hand-to-hand combat training, extreme adaptation abilities, expertise on several ancient languages, excellent marksmanship**

**Weapon of choice: Throwing knifes**

**Notes: Excellent performance in high pressure situations**

Knight waits patiently until all eyes are no longer on the files and speaks.

'I suppose we may start the questions now that you've all read the profile.'

Tony is the first one to raise his hand.

'Yeah, what kind of name is LEIOTUS?'

To be continued.

Thank you for reading. Please leave a review.


End file.
